Peroxygen bleaches are well known for their ability to remove stains from substrates. Traditionally, the substrate is subjected to hydrogen peroxide, or to substances which can generate peroxyl radicals, such as inorganic or organic peroxides. Generally, these systems must be activated. One method of activation is to employ wash temperatures of 60° C. or higher. However, these high temperatures often lead to inefficient cleaning, and can also cause premature damage to the substrate.
A preferred approach to generating peroxyl bleach species is the use of inorganic peroxides coupled with organic precursor compounds. These systems are employed for many commercial laundry powders. For example, various European systems are based on tetraacetyl ethylenediamine (TAED) as the organic precursor coupled with sodium perborate or sodium percarbonate, whereas in the United States laundry bleach products are typically based on sodium nonanoyloxybenzenesulphonate (SNOBS) as the organic precursor coupled with sodium perborate.
Precursor systems are generally effective but still exhibit several disadvantages. For example, organic precursors are moderately sophisticated molecules requiring multi-step manufacturing processes resulting in high capital costs. Also, precursor systems have large formulation space requirements so that a significant proportion of a laundry powder must be devoted to the bleach components, leaving less room for other active ingredients and complicating the development of concentrated powders. Moreover, precursor systems do not bleach very efficiently in countries where consumers have wash habits entailing low dosage, short wash times, cold temperatures and low wash liquor to substrate ratios.
Alternatively, or additionally, hydrogen peroxide and peroxy systems can be activated by bleach catalysts, such as by complexes of iron and the ligand MeN4Py (i.e. N,N-bis(pyridin-2-yl-methyl)-bis(pyridin-2-yl)methylamine) disclosed in WO95/34628, or the ligand Tpen (i.e. N,N,N′,N′-tetra(pyridin-2-yl-methyl)ethylenediamine) disclosed in WO97/48787.
As discussed by N. J. Milne in J. of Surfactants and Detergents, Vol 1, no 2, 253–261 (1998), it has long been thought desirable to be able to use atmospheric oxygen (air) as the source for a bleaching species. The use of atmospheric oxygen (air) as the source for a bleaching species would avoid the need for costly peroxyl generating systems. Unfortunately, air as such is kinetically inert towards bleaching substrates and exhibits no bleaching ability. Recently some progress has been made in this area. For example, WO 97/38074 reports the use of air for oxidising stains on fabrics by bubbling air through an aqueous solution containing an aldehyde and a radical initiator. A broad range of aliphatic, aromatic and heterocyclic aldehydes is reported to be useful, particularly para-substituted aldehydes such as 4-methyl-, 4-ethyl- and 4-isopropyl benzaldehyde, whereas the range of initiators disclosed includes N-hydroxysuccinimide, various peroxides and transition metal coordination complexes.
However, although this system employs molecular oxygen from the air, the aldehyde component and radical initiators such as peroxides are consumed during the bleaching process. These components must therefore be included in the composition in relatively high amounts so as not to become depleted before completion of the bleaching process in the wash cycle. Moreover, the spent components represent a waste of resources as they can no longer participate in the bleaching process.
The recent development of air bleaching using O2 bleaching catalysts has provided an effective bleach composition that does not rely on peroxygen bleach or a peroxy-based or peroxyl-generating bleach system. One significant advantage of these recent developments is that the oxygen in the air is provided free.
Presently, oxygen bleaching catalysts per se are more selective in bleaching oily stains, for example tomato stains than polar stains, for example tea. It would be advantageous to provide an air bleaching composition that is effective on both oily and polar stains. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide a bleaching composition that contains a reduced amount of peroxyl or peroxyl generating system per wash dose.